


The Journal

by Naxa1818



Series: Hold On [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Guilt, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony just can't help himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Tony stumbles across Steve's journal and can't stop himself from reading it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915881) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)



> 1\. Thank you MurmuredLullabye for betaing my story!  
> 2\. This will be part of a series. So more AvAc Steve/Tony in the future.  
> 3\. Hope you enjoy!

Tony was on his way to the Shwarma Stand to meet Rhodey for lunch when he saw it. He had been mindlessly walking, tapping away on his phone when he glanced up just for a moment before doing a double take. Steve was sitting on a bench with his back facing Tony. His shield was strapped to his back, shining brightly, and Tony had no doubt he would recognize it from miles away. Steve had his backpack on the ground, multiple books had fallen out.

Steve was sitting with the new guy, Coulson. They were facing each other and Tony could easily see the smile on Coulson’s face. The second he arrived at the Academy he couldn’t stop talking about Captain America and how he wanted his autograph. Guess he was finally getting around to that.

Steve was smiling too, listening intently to whatever Coulson was saying. Tony always loved it when Steve gave him his full attention. He always listened to what Tony had to say, and he couldn’t be more grateful of that. Steve laughed at something Coulson said; he tried not to be jealous.

“Hey, Tony!”

The sound of Rhodey’s voice snapped Tony back to reality. He looked from Steve and Coulson to see his best friend running up to him with a smile on his face.

“Rhodey! I was just on my way to you,” Tony exclaimed as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

Rhodey stopped in front of him not even a little bit winded from his jog. “What were you staring at?” he asked.

“Nothing!” Tony said, gesturing his hands up to try to get Rhodey to look at him instead of Steve and Coulson. It wouldn’t be hard for him to figure it out considering he already knew about Tony’s huge crush on Steve.

Rhodey looked over in Steve’s direction anyway and the good friend that he was didn’t mention anything about it. “Let’s go eat then. I’m starving.”

Tony smiled. “Me too!”

*

After they ate and parted ways, Tony was heading back to Stark Tower when something blue and white caught the corner of his eye. He looked down and on the grass next to a bench was a small notebook that was navy blue with a single white star in the middle. He picked it up and immediately noticed how worn the leather was. Some of the blue was faded around the corners and on the back it looked as though something had scratched it; even the leather strap that helped keep the book together looked like it was going to fall off. He didn’t even need to guess who it belonged to, he knew. It screamed Steve Rogers. He realized then that this was the bench Steve and Coulson were sitting at before. He looked around and saw Steve in the distance. Sure enough, he could see the shield and his navy blue backpack swung lazily over his shoulder. Tony could easily guess what Steve’s favorite color was at this point.

Even with Steve’s super-soldier hearing, Tony didn’t think he’d hear him if he yelled at this distance. He looked back down at the small notebook. Considering how damaged it was, Tony figured it was the notebook Steve used the most when he went to class. He put it in the pocket on the inside of his jacket, determined to give it to him later.

“Tony!”

Tony turned around to see Jan running up to him.

“Hey, Jan!” Tony smiled. “What’s up?”

“Wanna go to Club A and go dancing?” she asked, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

“Of course!”

 

*

 

It was really late by the time Tony got back to his room in Stark Tower. He was tired and a little disappointed. Almost everyone was at the club except Steve. He probably had to study, or something. And stupid Coulson was there waving around his Captain America trading cards signed by the great Captain himself. He had gushed about how awesome and amazing Steve was--not that Tony didn’t already know that.

His room was bigger than the normal dorms since he owned Stark Tower. Why live in the dorms when you could have your own place? His bed was in the northwest part of the room. His desk sat in the middle of the room against the northern wall. He pulled out the chair and sat down to immediately to be reminded of the thing in his jacket.

Steve’s notebook. Right.

He sighed and pulled it out of his jacket. It was silly how Steve-like it was. Without thinking he pulled the leather strap off and opened it to the first page and there, in perfect Steve penmanship, was his name.

Tony squinted as he realized what he was reading.

_This journal belongs to: Steve Rogers._

Oh, hell. This wasn’t a notebook Steve used for class. This was Steve’s journal where he kept all of his private thoughts about things and people but more importantly, people. Maybe certain people he might like, or something.

Tony took a deep breath and stared at the name. He couldn’t look through the journal. That was an invasion of his privacy and it had taken time to gain Steve’s trust. He didn’t want to break it over something as trivial as this.

And yet…

It was so tempting. Tony grunted in frustration. He didn’t want to read the whole thing, just maybe a page or two to get to know Steve better. When it came to Steve, Tony never got things right. When Tony found out his childhood hero was alive, just frozen in ice for seventy years, and that he was coming to join the Academy, Tony thought he was in a dream. Of course, he messed up their first meeting by being his usual abrasive self. Tony and Steve had a rocky start but they had become friends, slowly. Sure, they argued and apparently Tony knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to frustrating the captain, but when they got along, Tony couldn’t be happier.

And Steve was so much more than Captain America. Sure, he still admired Captain America but he had fallen hard for adorable, dependable, kind Steve Rogers with his brilliant smile, and his deep blue eyes.

That’s why the journal was so tempting. If he could just get a little insight on Steve from this, understand him a little better so maybe they didn’t argue so much, it would be worth it. And maybe he could find out if Steve had feelings for someone at the Academy and then send them as far away as possible.

Tony flipped through the first few pages to see that the journal started when Steve first arrived at the academy.

_My second day at the Academy was an interesting one. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I’d be able to fight the God of War. That was one of my classes and, boy, was it swell! Considering my classes consist of history, crash-landing choppers, fighting robots and gods alike, I think I’m gonna love it here._

Tony chuckled. _Of course,_ Steve was excited about all of his classes, all of that hard work. He remembered helping Steve become class president when he first arrived and although Tony didn’t admit it to Steve, he knew Steve was the best man for the job. Hell, that’s why he had helped him in the first place. That and to spend time with him, of course.

Tony flipped through more pages and settled on a random one.

_The Academy recently put up a statue for Peggy. God, I miss her and Bucky. As the days roll by and I think about them less and less I feel guiltier about it. Then the statue was put up in her honor and I couldn’t look at her anymore. The pain was back in my chest. I feel like I’m drowning all over again. I miss them._

Tony sucked in a breath. God, Steve was in pain? He never showed it. Ever. He was always happy, friendly, and determined. Did anyone know about his pain? Did Sam? That was who Steve hung out with the most, after all.

On the other page was a beautiful sketch of Peggy Carter. Tony knew Steve was good with a pencil. He’d seen his hand-drawn maps more than once, but drawing a person was another skill entirely. It was darkly shaded with Peggy looking off somewhere in the distance with a small smile on her face. She stood straight, poised and determined, confident.

Tony flipped through more pages, deciding it was time to move on. Not looking for anything in particular at this point, he stopped on another random page.

_The man out of time. Funny. Not like I haven’t heard that a hundred times since I was retrieved from the ice. Or people asking if I need help with a cellphone or a computer or anything else that happens to not be from the 1940’s. Or someone making a joke and thinking my fragile sensibilities will forever be corrupted. I’m reminded enough in my own head that I don’t truly belong here; I wish everyone else would stop reminding me too._

Tony swallowed and felt his stomach swoop. Well, he was definitely one of those people that liked to remind Steve of that kind of stuff. He never meant any of it, he just liked teasing Steve and Steve never made it seem like it bothered him. Tony sighed. Of course Steve didn’t show it. He was Captain America. A leader. He had to always be strong for everyone else.

He should stop now but he just needed something more. He wanted something…happier, because Steve deserved to be happy. Tony stopped on a page when he saw the word ‘Hydra’ and ‘Civil War’. Oh God, he did not need to find out all the horrible things Steve had written about that stupid quarrel. He meant to keep going when one word caught his eye.

_Tony made something today called the Capbuster suit. Hydra was attacking the Academy and Tony made a red, white, and blue suit. He looked so pleased when he showed me, so proud, and he should be. Tony never fails to impress me._

Impress? Now this was the kind of thing Tony was looking for.

_I give Tony a hard time about his robots but I trust him and his creations. He’s that confident enough to forget about the dangers that are happening around him to build himself a new suit. Impractical, maybe, but it was still impressive and funny._

Tony smiled as he read. He felt hot all of a sudden.

_As Tony showed off his suit to the rest of the Academy flying and saluting with fireworks going off, I couldn’t help but just watch him. He looked so happy. I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time. He never saw me watching from afar, but I watched until he was done with the show and by that time my stomach hurt from laughing. He sure is something._

The writing ends in the middle of the page. Tony frowned, disappointed it hadn’t continued, but damn. Steve was impressed with Tony. Steve _trusted_ Tony and something Tony always tried to do was make Steve laugh, and he had done it without even knowing it. Steve, at the time, seemed somewhat unimpressed with the suit, but Tony was just so happy that it had done what he wanted. It had made Steve laugh. It had made him happy.

Feeling like there were more good things to read, Tony went ahead a little bit and stopped.

_Bucky’s back. I missed him and now he’s back. He’s not the same but I couldn’t be more grateful than knowing he was able to come back into my life. Tony helped bring him back and I don’t know how I’ll ever repay him for that. I should go easier on him. I shouldn’t push too hard. This is almost over. I’ll apologize to Tony._

That seemed to be the end of that. They both had apologized at the end of the Hydra attack and they’d actually been better friends since then. Tony sighed. _One more,_ he thought and then he would close the book forever and try to swallow the guilt he was already starting to feel from reading.

He picked a crinkly page next since it stood out from the rest. Some of the writing was smudged too, but he could still make it out.

_Bucky’s back. I shouldn’t feel this pain in my chest anymore. I’ve been here over a year. Why do I still feel so alone? I have friends, people that care about me. I’m doing well in all my classes. I can walk by Peggy’s statue and not feel tears well up in my eyes. What’s the problem? What’s wrong with me? I can’t be weak. I have people to lead, to protect. I can’t feel this pain and cry when I have people that are counting on me. I can’t let them down. I’m so tired…_

Tony realized then that the paper had probably gotten wet from Steve's tears and eventually dried into its current crinkle-like state. He turned the page over to find scribble marks all over it. Underneath, he could still make out what Steve had drawn. It was a sketch of a monkey holding Steve’s shield while riding a tricycle. It made Tony sick to his stomach.

Tony closed the journal. He had gone too far. Steve was in pain and no one knew, probably. Except Tony now. Steve took his leadership role seriously, but Tony had no idea he held in his own pain for the sake of everyone else. All Tony wanted to do now was find Steve and hug him. He looked at the clock. It was way past midnight so barging into Steve’s room in the middle of the night probably wasn’t a good idea.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Damn. He’ll have to wait until tomorrow to tell Steve the truth and hope that Steve won’t hate him. Tony didn’t want to lose Steve. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon with all of his bottled up guilt. He decided to go to the workshop to try and get some work done.

 

*

 

Tony woke up to find that he had fallen asleep at his workbench and it was now the middle of the afternoon. Cursing to himself, he stood up, trying not to trip over all the metal scraps on the ground as he made his way back to his room. He grabbed the journal and put it back into his jacket pocket. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face to help him wake up. After he noted that he looked decent enough to see Steve, but then realized that wasn’t the point of what he needed to do, he left the tower.

He texted Steve, casually asking what he was doing. Steve replied immediately saying he was at Club A and that Tony should join him. Tony took a deep breath as he made his way there. He could do this. Steve was a good guy, he’d eventually forgive Tony for invading his privacy, wouldn’t he?

When Tony arrived at the Club he was surprised to find that Steve and Sam were the only ones there.

Tony walked up to the pool table and stopped as Sam put up his cue stick.

“Alright, I’m out!” he said. “You win, plus I’ve got stuff to do.”

Steve chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ll get me next time,” he teased.

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked away. “Right.” He patted Tony on the shoulder as he left.

“Hey Tony,” Steve said.

He was smiling. A small, timid smile that gave Tony goosebumps.

He cleared his throat. “Hey Cap.”

“Up for a game?” Steve gestured to the pool table.

“Um.” Tony bit his lip remembering the purpose of why he needed to see Steve. Maybe he could wait a little longer. Spend some time with Steve before he started to ignore Tony for his betrayal.

“I mean I understand if you don’t want to.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “If you’re too afraid to lose,” he smirked.

Oh, he was going to play that card, was he? Tony could momentarily forget about the journal.

“Ha,” he said, and reached for one of the pool sticks that hung on the wall. “You’re funny. Let’s do this.”

“You good with playing eight-ball?” Steve asked as he set up the balls.

“Course. Easy,” Tony replied.

“You wanna break?” Steve asked, and continued before Tony could reply. “Nah, you probably don’t. You might not be able to get a ball in first hit-”

“Move aside,” Tony said, and put his hand in the middle of Steve’s chest, pushing him away from the table. Tony knew Steve could hold his ground if he really wanted, but he didn’t. He moved with Tony’s hand and laughed. Tony smiled.

Best two-out-of-three. Tony and Steve were on their last game. Steve had won the first and Tony had won the second.

“If I win,” Tony said as Steve set up the balls, “you get to be my test dummy for one of my new inventions.” He grinned.

“Oh, is that what’s going to happen?” Steve asked, amused. “Fine. If I win this game then you have to do a week of boot camp with me. Every morning at five. Push-ups, sit-ups, mile runs, the works.”

Tony frowned. “Ew.”

He honestly would hate getting up that early but he wouldn’t complain about spending every morning with Steve for a week and if he won Steve would be with him in his workshop. In any case, win-win.

Steve laughed. “You started it.”

Tony smiled. “So I did. Let’s do this.”

Just as they were about to start their third game they were interrupted.

“Hey Cap.”

Crossbones and Taskmaster stood next to the pool table with their arms crossed. Tony hadn’t noticed when they’d entered the Club.

Steve stood tall; his shoulders tight and arms on his side.

“Crossbones. Taskmaster,” Steve said. “We don’t want any trouble.”

“Maybe I want to start trouble. I’m tired of seeing your face, old man,” Crossbones said.

_I wish everyone else would stop reminding me too._

Tony immediately tensed up at Crossbones words. He could feel the heat rising in his body. These guys were not going to insult Steve and get away with it. Tony looked over at Steve to see him completely composed.

“Look, I know we fought during the Civil War, but we don’t have to-”

Crossbones interrupted him. “Look you old fossil, the sooner you shut up and get off your high horse, the sooner we can get on with this fight.”

“You will not touch him,” Tony snapped, anger quickly taking over him.

All eyes were on Tony now.

“Tony,” Steve said, softly. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” he yelled. “Get them out of here!”

In a second two of Tony’s robots that worked at the club grabbed Crossbones and Taskmaster’s arms and dragged them to the door.

“Take them to Fury and tell him they tried to start a fight with Captain America,” Tony sneered as he watched them be escorted out.

“Hey, I wasn’t even threatening Cap!” Taskmaster said before they both were out of the club.

“Breath, Tony,” Steve placed his hand in the middle of Tony’s back.

Tony breathed out not realizing he had been holding it in.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

Tony laughed and shook his head. “Me? They were the ones threatening you and reminding you of-”

Tony stopped then and watched as Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion. He could see the gears in Steve’s head working, trying to figure out the familiar choice of words Tony used.

“Hey, can we go somewhere and talk?” Tony asked, wanting to tell Steve before he figured it out himself.

Steve gave him a small smile. “Course.”

*

They sat down on a bench that faced the water. The sun was setting now and there was a nice breeze. Tony sighed as the cool air hit his face. It felt good considering he was on fire inside from being nervous.

“Tony?” Steve touched his shoulder.

Tony never got tired of Steve’s touches.

“I have something of yours,” he said and pulled the small journal out of his jacket pocket and held it out to Steve.

Steve’s eyes widened at the book and he smiled as he took it from Tony’s grasp. “Wow, you found it! I lost it yesterday at some point. Wasn’t sure where it went. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony sucked in a breath waiting for the following questions.

_Did you read it? Did you invade my privacy and read my personal thoughts?_

Steve said nothing. Just kept shyly smiling at Tony. The silence was driving him crazy.

“Aren’t you going to ask if I read it?” Tony couldn’t help it. He needed to get it off his chest even if Steve wasn’t going to ask.

“Oh,” Steve said, surprised. “No, I wasn’t.”

Of course he wasn’t, Tony thought. He trusted Tony. He already felt like he was going to throw up.

“Ah…did you?” Steve finally asked.

Tony took a deep breath and looked up at Steve’s very blue, confused eyes. “I-I didn’t read the whole thing or anything. I just read a few pages here and there. And god, Steve, I am _so_ sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel. I wish I could take it back. I didn’t mean to read your personal journal and I seriously didn’t want to betray your trust because that means everything to me. I know, why didn’t I just not read it, right? So easy. Well, not for me apparently cause I just can’t help myself. Steve, I’m so sorry.”

Tony was panting from the confession. He tightly gripped his jeans waiting for the backlash. He closed his eyes and looked away from Steve. God, they were having fun earlier and now Steve was never going to want to talk to him again. Why couldn’t he just leave well enough alone?

After a minute of silence Tony finally opened his eyes and peered at Steve. Steve was looking at him blankly, his face unreadable. This was even worse. Disappointment, most likely. He would rather him be mad. That would be so much easier.

Steve cleared his throat and looked down at the journal. “What ah…what did you read? Which pages?” he asked in a whisper.

The lack of rage confused Tony, but he wasn’t going to stop telling the truth now. “I, um, read one of the first pages where you were excited about fighting robots and a God in school, which Steve, is hilariously cute.”

He hadn’t meant to say it. Steve’s eyes snapped back to his instantly. Before Steve could comment on it Tony continued. “Then I skipped forward to the little sketch of Peggy and how you missed her. The statue doesn’t do her beauty justice.”

Steve smiled softly. “No, it doesn’t.” The smile quickly disappeared. “Anything else?”

_This was torture_ , Tony thought. “The next thing I read was about how you…how you don’t like people reminding you that you are from the past.”

“That’s why you…with Crossbones?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for that, by the way,” Steve nudged Tony’s shoulder.

“No problem,” he tried for a smile. His stomach still felt queasy. “The next one was about the Capbuster suit,” he said.

Steve stared at him, wide-eyed, and then busted out laughing. Watching Steve laugh made the tension in Tony’s shoulders ease up. He released his fingers that were tightly clutched at his jeans.

“The Capbuster suit,” Steve said. “You put on quite a show.”

“All for you, Cap,” Tony gestured his hands out wide.

Steve was smiling at him and Tony couldn’t believe it. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

“So, did you read anything else?”

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

“The last thing I read was…Steve,” Tony said, quietly. “You…you’re not happy here are you? You’re exhausted and lost.”

Steve’s body tensed up. He sat up straight and looked over Tony’s head trying to avoid eye contact. He fiddled with the little book in his hands and all the pain that Tony read about in his journal was now all his in eyes. It broke his heart.

“I-I’m not unhappy. All the time. It comes and goes. Much less now than back then,” Steve replied.

“Back then? It was one of the last pages, Steve. If you need help, all you have to do is ask,” Tony reached and put his hand over Steve’s.

“Well, I haven’t written in the journal for months. I date it, but I guess you didn’t notice,” Steve said.

“Steve, can I do anything to help you? I mean, if you want to punch me for reading this stuff, I totally understand. Really, anything you want.” His grip tightened over Steve’s hand.

“Punch you?” Steve said, aghast. “Tony, I’m not going to do that!”

“I don’t want you to be sad Steve. I want to help and I’m sorry about reading your journal. Can’t. Emphasize. Enough.”

Steve sighed and the tension released from his shoulders.

“I sometimes still get a little sad about everything, but not so much anymore, I promise. Everyone has helped me here. You’ve helped me too, Tony.”

“So…you’re not mad or disappointed?”

“I can’t say I’m entirely…happy about you reading my journal,” Steve said. Tony tensed back up. “I just,” Steve sighed. “Why did you read it, Tony?”

“I guess I just wanted to know more about you. Get some more insight on you and maybe we wouldn’t argue so much,” Tony replied.

“And you thought reading my private journal would help with that?” Steve asked, flatly.

“Okay, obviously it wasn’t my best idea,” Tony said. Steve snorted. “But it’s done and now you can hate me if you want.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve said, frustrated. “I don’t hate you. If you want to get to know me better all you have to do is talk to me. Ask me about myself. That’s how that stuff usually works, or so I hear.”

“Now you’re just being sassy,” Tony said, but didn’t admit that he liked it when Steve joked with him like that. Tony sighed. “Okay, well, I’d like to get to know you better. If you’ll ever forgive me for invading your privacy.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “I forgive you.”

“What?” Tony asked, surprised. “You’re going to forgive me just like that?”

“You told me the truth and I think all the guilt you’re experiencing is punishment enough.” Steve’s shoulders dropped as he looked down at the journal. “And, well, it also feels good that someone knows now, I guess. I think the reason I still sometimes struggle is because I’ve kept it all bottled up and didn’t talk about it.”

“Hey, if you ever want to talk about….anything. I’m your man!” Tony said.

Steve chuckled. “Thanks, Tony, and I appreciate your honesty.”

A steady silence formed between them and Tony already felt a lot better confessing his sins to Steve. Steve was smiling at him, of all things. Then Steve tensed, fumbled with the journal, and blushed.

“Cap?” Tony asked, concerned.

“I’m surprised you didn’t read the more…juicy details in the journal.”

“Oh, I wanted the juicy stuff,” Tony laughed, feeling since the truth was out, what the hell? “Looking for your secret crushes and what not, but I didn’t find them and I couldn’t keep on reading, so…”

Now Steve looked exactly how Tony had felt earlier. He was blushing from his face to his neck. He was looking everywhere but Tony, fumbling with the journal in his hands. He sighed and opened the book, flipping it to a certain page and held it out to Tony.

“Steve?”

“Read this page,” he said, softly.

“Are you sure?” Tony reached for it.

“I’m sure.”

Tony swallowed and looked down at the journal.

_I wish I could just tell him how I feel and not be so nervous around him. He asked me for a hug and I said no. What is wrong with me? I can take on tanks, deflect missiles, fight all day long, but when the guy I like asks for a hug? Can’t do it. Froze and said no. He’s just so brilliant, charming, and handsome and when it comes down to actually making a move I can’t do it. I hope someday I have the courage to take a leap of faith and tell Tony how I really feel._

On the other page was a beautiful yet simple sketch of Tony. He was standing with one hand stretched out, repulsor ready to fire. His other hand was in his hair and he was smiling. His body was facing whatever he was shooting at but he was looking straightforward. This was from Steve’s point of view, he realized. The memory came back in an instant. He and Steve were at the shooting range and Tony was showing off for Steve. He had hit two out of the three targets and was very proud. Steve had hit all targets easily with his shield. It was a good day.

Tony’s mouth fell open. He looked from the journal to Steve who was smiling nervously at him. He closed the book and set it aside. His stomach had butterflies, and his face felt hot.

“This is me taking a leap of faith here,” Steve said, nervously.

“Steve,” Tony said, softly. “R-Really?”

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and squeezed. With his free hand Tony pinched his cheek and winced at the pain.

“Tony?” Steve asked, concern and doubt in his eyes.

“Just making sure this is real,” Tony breathed out, and smiled.

Steve huffed out a laugh. “It’s real.”

Tony inched closer so their thighs touched. He heard Steve suck in a breath, but he was smiling at Tony and Tony couldn’t be happier right now. He was grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt.

“So…can I have that hug now?” Tony purred as he leaned in.

Steve laughed again and Tony would never get tired of hearing it. Steve closed the space between them to put his arms around Tony. He squeezed him close and Tony instantly wrapped his arms around Steve.

Tony took a deep breath and could smell Steve’s soap, which was a natural clean smell. He put his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and never wanted to let go. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually Steve started to pull back to Tony’s disappointment.

Tony was looking at Steve, now, just inches from his face. Steve was smiling at him and he didn’t think Steve’s eyes could get bluer, but damn, they were the most beautiful eyes Tony had ever seen. Steve’s eyes flickered down to Tony’s lips for a moment and then back to his eyes. Tony’s heart pounded in his chest hard enough before now it just felt like it was about to explode.

Steve reached up and lightly touched Tony’s jaw before leaning in to press his lips to Tony’s. It was gentle and chaste and more than Tony had ever daydreamed about when it came to kissing Steve. Not knowing what to grab, Tony went for Steve’s shoulders, holding on for dear life.

It was over too quickly, but when Steve pulled back and saw how his cheeks were flushed and how happy he looked, Tony knew it was worth it.

“I don’t really regret reading your journal anymore if this is where it led me,” Tony said.

They were still inches apart and Steve’s smile widened.

“I’m glad you did, too. You having the courage to tell me the truth, well, gave me the courage to tell you how I felt,” Steve admitted.

“Steve, I read your journal. It’s different,” Tony objected.

Steve shook his head. “It takes courage to tell the truth to something like that Tony and it’s admirable. You’re admirable.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Tony breathed out, relieved.

“Pretty sure everything I’m going to be writing about from now on is going to be about you.” Steve slid his hand to the back of Tony’s neck making him shiver.

“Good things?” Tony asked and grinned.

“Good things,” Steve nodded in a whisper. “Great things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr if you want! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naxa1818


End file.
